Carnival
by onwingsofleather
Summary: Post canon finale Makorra fluff


"I'm not going."

"Bro, you have to."

"No, I don't."

"The Avatar will be there."

"Precisely."

"They broke up," Bolin said hopefully.

Mako growled under his breath and pushed his plate away.

Bolin's face softened. Mako was still in love with Korra. After the battle with Kuvira, Korra and Asami had gone on vacation. Their budding romance was quickly extinguished after their return. Korra left to help to rebuild the Earth Kingdom and Asami stayed and helped to rebuild Republic City, the distance was too much for them. Despite the breakup, Mako had never pursued a relationship with Korra again. He always told Bolin, "We're just friends."

Over the years Team Avatar had grown further apart. Mako had dated several women, some even somewhat seriously, but no one measured up to Korra. Now, Mako just focused on work. He never mentioned it, but Bolin knew Mako was pining for Korra. It no longer affected his work nor did he sleep under his desk, but his love life was dismal.

"Well, Chief Beifong was pretty clear she wanted her Deputy Police Chief there."

"No, she said she wanted officers there. Since the Avatar is back in town, she thinks there could be an attack."

Bolin narrowed his eyes and stuck his lower lip out. His brother was being difficult. Standing up he brushed his own police uniform off. He would need reinforcements.

Mako took a swig of his coffee and scanned the documents in front of him. He should be proud. His team had finished the largest sting in department history. They had arrested more Triad members in the sting than the department had in the past couple of years. The shift in crime was finally in they city's favor. He should be proud, but instead his thoughts were on aqua blue eyes, a crooked grin, bulging umber arms, and the laugh that made his stomach flip in excited anticipation.

"Mako."

"Yes, Chief," Mako said glad for the distraction.

"Great job on the Triads. I knew you'd make a great Deputy."

"Thanks Chief," Mako said hesitantly. Why was she giving him a compliment? It couldn't mean anything good.

"You're off your case today, and on to a special project."

"Yes, ma'am," Mako said trying to hide his excitement. He needed a good diversion.

"It's a goodwill publicity assignment."

"Ma'am?" He wasn't sure he wanted to go now. He didn't mix well with large groups, and would prefer to continue to work on his case's paperwork if he had to mingle.

"Go the Republic City Fair. Bolin's has your assignment," Lin snarled slightly to hide her smirk. Mako needed a break in his monotony, and she would have considered Bolin's plan without his offer, but since he volunteered for three night shifts she wasn't going to tell him.

Mako scowled as Bolin came up to him and wrapped an arm around him and thumped his fist against Mako's back. Rolling his eyes, he ran a hand throw his hair and shifted in his uniform.

"You're early!"

"Chief didn't give a specific time. I'll come back later."

"Bro, no. This gives you time to enjoy the fair," Bolin said pushing Mako's shoulder. Mako begrudgingly took a step forward.

"I don' t like rides. I can use this time for my paperwork."

"You don't have to go on rides. There is food, games, and shows."

Mako rolled his eyes, and looking at Bolin's jovial face, sighed. Relenting he threw his arms in the air. "Whatdaya want to do?"

"How's your arm?"

"Huh?"

"You can win a free meal at Chun's Noodle Nook if you dunk the victim."

"The victim? Dunk them? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Dunk Tank, dude. Someone sits on a collapsible seat. If you hit the target, they drop in the water."

"What's the point?"

"Fun, Mako. Fun." Bolin said and steered Mako towards the dunk tank.

Mako stopped short when he saw Korra sitting on the small seat. She was taunting the current pitcher. She grabbed her sides laughing as the ball veered hard left.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Mako roared.

The crowd hushed as they turned to stare at Mako. Korra's cheeks flamed red and with a side pout turned to stare at her accuser. Her red anger turned to embarrassment as she saw Mako pointing at her.

"You air bent," he said crossing the distance to the tank and stood next to the makeshift fencing that protected Korra from a stray ball.

Korra cracked a side grin, and put her hands on her hips. Seeing his face brought back a flood of memories. She really had missed him. She taunted, "Prove it, City Boy."

Mako flushed slightly at the nickname. Some things didn't change. "How would I prove it?"

Korra laughed in response.

"I see," Mako said and slammed his fist into the target. Korra plummeted into the water.

Her face pressed against the glass, her eyes narrowed into slits. Mako smiled in response, and darted into the crowd.

"There you are," Bolin yelled finally spotting Mako eating a bowl of noodles. He was sitting in a shaded spot, at the far corner of the fair.

Mako ignored Bolin's call, and standing up abruptly threw his carton into a trashcan and headed for the exit.

"Mako, I see you. You have an assignment."

"Damn it," Mako grumbled. "What is it?"

"Well it certainly wasn't to dunk the Avatar. You are currently the buzz of the fair."

"Great."

"Com'n, I'll take you there."

"There? What is it?"

"You'll see."

Mako reluctantly followed Bolin. He ignored the few people who pointed at him and whispered. Bolin stopped short of a kissing booth.

Mako stared expectantly at Bolin. "Well?"

"We're here," Bolin said and pointed at the booth.

"Who am I supposed to kiss, it's empty?"

"Who ever pays to kiss you," Bolin said and ducked from Mako's backhand.

"I am not sitting in that booth."

"OK stand, but the Chief wants you in uniform representing our department. All civil services are sending a volunteer."

"I didn't volunteer."

"You were volunteered."

"Not the definition."

"Explain that to the chief."

"I hate you."

Bolin smiled and opened the door to the booth.

"I really hate you," Mako sneered as he went into the booth.

"Mako, are you really against this?" Bolin asked. His face was serious. "I'll do it if makes you really uncomfortable."

Mako sighed; it was for a good cause. What would it hurt? He finally mumbled, "No, it'll be fine."

Bolin cracked a smile and before Mako could sit down, Bolin was calling into the crowds, "Mako, or benevolent Deputy Police Chief is here for your love. For a small donation, you can plant a smacker on this handsome devil. He helped our fearless Avatar to bring down Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer, and Kuvira. Show your appreciation by givin'm a kiss. Just think, the Avatar kissed these lips!"

"Bolin," Mako hissed, but before he could continue several ladies and gentleman lined up.

Bolin ignored Mako's pleading eyes as he greedily took the toll from each kissing partner.

Mako gave each payer a peck on the lips. He tried to kiss cheeks, but Bolin scolded him and told him to rekiss his first payer. Mako blushed, but obliged him.

"Dude, you are doing awesome! You are bringing in more dough than any other volunteer!"

"They liked your Avatar bit."

"Or you're just a cutie," a familiar voice said interrupting their conversation.

Mako gulped when he saw the aqua eyes of Korra staring at him. He felt like they were mocking him. He finally muttered, "Hi Korra."

"Hi Mako," she said and slapped down her money.

Bolin stared between the two. He watched as Mako averted his eyes and bit his lip. He fumbled with gloves, and blushed. Korra leaned in. Her smile faltered slightly, but with a quick laugh recomposed. She was just as nervous as Mako was.

"You know, maybe we call it even. Mako did dunk you. He could just give you a free kiss."

"Oh no, I will not be called a cheater again. I've paid, now pucker up."

Mako snorted, and turned his gaze back to Korra. He nodded slightly, and leaning in brushed his lips against hers. He felt the electricity course through him. The few seconds left him wanting more, but he pulled back.

Mako's eyes fluttered open as Korra's hands pulled him back to her. She crashed her lips into his. He felt her tongue part his lips. He didn't pull back, and allowed himself to kiss her back. He pulled back slightly panting.

"That's cheating, you only paid for one," he said with a smirk.

Korra put her hands on hips and tilted her head. She tried to look offended, but a sly smile spread across her face. "Yep, you're right. I'll make it up to you with dinner. You technically dunked me, by cheating. It's only fair if we use your prize dinner you won by cheating."

Mako desperately wanted to accept. He wanted to spend time with Korra, but he didn't have the strength to just be friends right now. He wanted too much. He looked away, and said, "Maybe another time."

Bolin wanted to smack Mako. He was ruining a great moment.

Korra's face fell, and she looked away. She didn't realize how much his rejection would hurt. She took a long breath, and remembered it was Mako. He would hide his stupid feelings. She turned back with a large grin, "Oh all right, I'll pay for it. You can keep your stupid prize."

Mako tried to hide his smile.

Korra smiled boarder; she had him. "Come on City Boy, is it a date or not?"

Mako flinched at the word date. What did Korra mean? Before he could ask, Korra leaned over the booth and kissed him again.

"We have a lot to catch up on. Does tonight work?" she asked.

Mako smiled, "Yea, tonight's good, and I'll let you pay. We can use the prize tomorrow."


End file.
